Homeopathy is an ancient healing art and forms a vital part of medical therapy. The practice of homeopathy is widespread, particularly in eastern cultures and many European countries. Homeopathic medicine teaches the use of natural based remedies and, as such, provides an alternative to traditional allopathic medicine which relies heavily on the use of petrochemical based pharmaceuticals. There has been a large increase in interest in homeopathic medicine in the United States in recent years due, in large part, to a growing disenchantment with allopathic medications and the complications and side effects arising from their use. Frequently, the administration of allopathic medications results in serious side effects more deleterious to the patient than the basic condition being treated. Today, more and more individuals are looking for a gentler, safer path to good health free of the risks and side effects associated with traditional allopathic medicines. Furthermore, such medicines are often prohibitively expensive, particularly for patients who are indigent or elderly.
Homeopathic remedies, on the other hand, use pharmaceutical preparations based on the use of herbs or herbal extracts. Homeopathic remedies function in a totally different manner than chemical-based pharmaceuticals in that they do not require administering high concentrations of active ingredients to produce the desired effects. Traditional allopathic pharmaceuticals can be thought of as working quantitatively, that is, the results achieved are generally proportional to the potency and frequency of the dosage administered. By comparison, homeopathic pharmaceuticals can be thought of as working qualitatively in that even the minutest quantities of their active ingredients produce a therapeutic effect by inducing natural body mechanisms to return to their proper level of activity characteristic of a healthful or uninjured state. Homeopathic remedies function by inducing natural body mechanisms and processes to return to their optimum healthful level of operation, that is, their natural biological "set points".
Through our modern understanding of genetics, each bodily member and process is seen as the result of codes programmed into each individual cell. Homeopathic medicine seeks to utilize natural substances, particularly herbs, to induce naturally and gently the body to restore its equilibrium, that is, for all function and processes to return to their set points. Homeopathic medicine looks upon illness and disease as being a state of disequilibrium from the body's optimal set points. A fundamental precept of homeopathic medicine is that a small force or stimulating agent can produce disproportionally greater results, if optimally and effectively applied. Thus, proper administration of a small quantity of a homeopathic medicine can have a large effect in restoring the body to its proper state of equilibrium.
A further advantage of homeopathic medicaments is that they are relatively inexpensive as compared to traditional chemical-based pharmaceuticals. Another fundamental precept in the formulation of homeopathic pharmaceuticals is that repetitive dilution from an original concentrate does not diminish efficacy of the formulation. Thus, large quantities of homeopathic pharmaceuticals can be prepared from a relatively small amount of starting solution. Further, the starting ingredients themselves are natural and relatively inexpensive. The formulation of solutions of homeopathic pharmaceuticals is also a relatively simple process.
Additionally, homeopathy utilizes various medicaments in extremely dilute form. For example, all the medicines used in accordance with the present invention are generally used at a potency of 30.times. which is a 1-10 dilution taken to the 30th power.
One of the long standing adjustments that was made long ago was a determination of exactly what materials are suitable as diluents. The list is small and primarily restricted to 200 proof Ethyl alcohol, distilled water, sugar and milk sugar. With the possible exception of distilled water, none of these are really totally inert. All the others contribute some identity of their own. As a matter of fact, both sugar and milk sugar are listed as medicants (when in homeopathic dilution) in the homeopathic materia medica.
One example of a homeopathic medicament is extract of pineal gland. As noted in the technical text, "The Pineal Gland" by Russel J. Reiter (Raven Press, N.Y. 1984), the pineal gland occupies a unique physiological niche. Its function has been described as being "the regulator of regulators". The primary action of the pineal gland is believed to be to "govern or restrict the production and/or the secretion of hormones from other endocrine glands."
Since conventional allopathic medications utilize massive chemical intervention as the modus operandi with the actual destruction of the offending pathogen as the ultimate goal, there is little possibility for an interface between the powerful but very subtle activity of the pineal gland and the mighty action of petrochemicals. Homeopathy, however, since it is a vastly more subtle form of medication, appears to be able to intensify the actions of the pineal.
To make the base tincture of the pineal gland, one portion of a freeze dried animal sample of the gland itself is comminuted and then macerated in pure ethanol for ten days with daily agitation. At the end of this time, the extract is filtered. An equal sample of the same material is added to distilled water, brought to a slow simmer and maintained at this point while it is allowed to steep for one hour. At the end of this time, the water extract is also filtered.
Equal amounts of the alcohol and the water extracts are combined to form the base tincture.
In contrast, the manufacture of traditional chemical-based pharmaceuticals generally involves a complicated and costly chemical manufacturing process. Moreover, because the effectiveness of such traditional chemical-based pharmaceuticals resides in the potency of the formulation administered, dilution of the pharmaceutical to a lower potency results in reduced effectiveness. Generally, all such chemical-based pharmaceuticals must be formulated at or near the concentration level or potency at which they will ultimately be administered. Thus, in order to produce large quantities of a pharmaceutical, proportionately large manufacturing facilities are required, which only further adds to the expensiveness of the chemical-based pharmaceuticals utilized in classical allopathic medicine.
Another ancient and long accepted healing art is acupuncture which is believed to have originated in the Orient. Acupuncture involves the relief of symptoms and the cure of illness and injury by the controlled stimulation of points on the human body which regulate or interact with the functioning of specific organs or bodily members to which the acupuncture points are related.
Over the many years that acupuncture has been practiced, specific points on the human body have been determined which regulate or interact with the functioning of all bodily members and processes. Thus, the appropriate points for stimulation for any given condition are known to skilled practitioners in the art.
One particular acupuncture treatment system developed in Japan by Dr. Yoshio Manaka is based on a conception of the human body as encompassing two basic systems, an energetic system and an informational system. The energetic system utilizes the greater portion of energy in the body. The informational system controls the energetic system and response to both external and internal stimuli. Acupuncture is viewed as a therapeutic modality which interacts with and regulates the body's informational system. By influencing the informational system, large changes can be induced with minimal stimulation while allowing the body to function as naturally as possible while its processes are gradually restored to their equilibrium set points.
A recent development in methods of medical treatment has been the discovery of the therapeutic properties of magnetic and electro-magnetic fields and their use in the treatment of illness and injury. Modern science has demonstrated that all living beings exhibit an electro-magnetic field about them. Homeopathic medicine teaches that illness and injury create disturbances to the body's natural electro-magnetic fields. The administration of therapeutic fields restores the body's natural fields to their equilibrium levels. The therapeutic effects of the application of pulsed magnetic fields in the treatment of traumatic injuries to limbs, muscles, tendons, bones and the like, as well as in the treatment of illness such as arthritis, is well-known in the art of medical science.
The human body's susceptibility to magnetic fields is due in large part to the electrolytic properties of many of the chemical constituents of the body. All electrolytic substances are capable of conducting an electric current, and whenever an electric current is flowing a magnetic field is created. The greater the electrolytic properties of the substance, the greater is its conductivity and therefore the greater the resulting magnetic field created during current flow.
The body generates a magnetic field of its own due partly to the presence of iron-carrying charged particles flowing in the blood stream. Other electrolytic substances in the body such as potassium and sodium, in ionic form, are present in substantial amounts and contribute to the body's overall bioelectric/biomagnetic field. It is well known that blood cells are readily polarized when placed in a magnetic field due to the high iron concentration in the blood. Under certain conditions, magnetic fields alter the orientation of blood cells and induce changes in the biological reactions in which they participate, thereby modifying the probability of chemical bond formation.
Human blood is very slightly alkaline with respect to body cells which are more acidic. Magnetic fields can be used to induce reactions which restore the pH of the blood.
For example, in a condition prompted by over-acidity of the blood, that is, one characterized by a low pH, application of magnetic field energy emanating from the north pole of a magnet, which, by convention, is considered to be negative, and which, homeopathically, is considered to be alkaline, helps to restore the blood to its normal pH level.
It has also been shown that the blood's leucocyte count is influenced by magnetic fields. The number of leucocytes in the blood increases depending on prevailing magnetic field conditions.
Therapeutic treatments utilizing magnetic energy operate to produce two curative effects. Therapeutic magnetic fields produce a treatment component which in the case of traumatic physical injury causes a reduction in swelling, a reduction of edema, a draining of fluid build-up due to inflammation and a desensitization to pain.
Therapeutic magnetic energy fields also produce a stimulating component which in the case of traumatic physical injury dilates blood vessels and increases blood circulation, disperses fluid build-up due to inflammation, and strengthens and promotes the healing of damaged tissue.
The application of pulsed magnetic energy has been observed to cause transcutaneous electrical neural stimulation and contributes to the reduction of chronic pain by causing the release of natural pain relieving substance at the spinal cord level and by causing the release of endorphins and ACTH at the pituitary gland level.
As a result of research into the fields of homeopathic pharmaceutical medicine, acupuncture and biomagnetic therapy, a new modality of medical treatment has been developed which combines the features of all three of the above treatment methods in a novel way. Accordingly, a new and unique method of medical treatment has been discovered which is more efficacious than any of the three methods individually as described above.